Softly Falling Snow
by Meine Welt
Summary: Yaoiscented. Two lonely souls meet one Christmas Eve. Oneshot Euroshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Ouch…" Ryou muttered tiredly as he leaned back and rested his head against the brick wall, the cold snow around him soaking through his clothes and chilling him to the bone.

Gloved hands reached down, scooping up the snow and rubbing it tenderly across his ankle, dragging out a small cry from Ryou. He squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth with the pain.

It was long past sunset, the lampposts giving off a soft, warm hue, casting its light over the last minute Christmas shoppers. The cheerful laughter and soft greetings of the passing shoppers calmed the green-eyed boy somewhat as he waited for the cold snow to take affect and numb the pain in his sprained ankle and reduce the swelling.

_Way to go Ryou. You just manage to slip on the patch of ice everybody else avoids._ He quietly reprimanded himself. He had gone out for a walk, only to fall and sprain his ankle. Ryou winced slightly as that thought brought the pain back full force. Grimacing, he piled some more snow on top, hoping that he would be able to get home before the night was over.

His face softened into a contemplative, sorrowful gaze as he thought about the last week or so. The oh so wonderful, depressing Christmas season. Ryou had talked to his father before Christmas break, only to find out that Mr. Bakura was stuck at his archeological dig until further notice. To add to that, Bakura and suddenly up and decided to spend Christmas with the Ishtars.

Ryou drew his good leg up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knee, closing his eyes resolutely, and waiting for the pain to fade away.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Seto picked the aspirin pills from the counter and tucked them into his pocket before turning swiftly and marching out the door, ignoring the cheerful goodbye the cashier sent after him. He despised this season, where everyone was cheerful and carefree. Seto scowled deeply. The only reason he was out this Christmas Eve was for his brother, and of course the aspirin. He knew how much Mokuba loved Christmas, and found himself buying his brother something, if even it was through guilt.

Seto scowled deeper as the laughter of the shoppers and the cheerful music of the carollers reached his ears. It was like being locked in a room with Yugi-tachi for a month and a half. Speaking of which, wasn't that one of Yugi's cheerleaders sitting in the alley?

Seto stopped and looked closer. Indeed it was. It was the white-haired one…what was his name again? Let's see, Anzu was the girl, Jonouchi was the dog, Honda was the one with the hair, which left the name Bakura. For some reason, the name fit the boy who was currently resting his head against his knee, his other leg folded by his side and covered in snow. It was out of sudden impulse that Seto suddenly found himself walking towards the boy.

"Ryou Bakura, right?" Bakura obviously hadn't heard him approached and quickly yanked his head up, unfortunately forgetting how close he was to the wall. Seto grimaced as the white head hit the brick wall.

Ryou let out a small cry as his head rebounded off the wall, both hands immediately flying to where the new pain had blossomed. Opening his eyes slightly, he was greeted by the sight of cerulean orbs staring right back at him. He gaped slightly.

"Kaiba!" Seto blinked softly before his eyes traveled to Ryou's injured ankle.

"What'd you do to your ankle?" Ryou immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"I..um..I kind of slipped. No big deal." Seto's eye's seemed to survey the injury. "Need help?"

Ryou's eye's widened slightly. Who would've thought that sentence would come out of Seto Kaiba's mouth? Quickly he tried to regain what composure he had left.

"Um, no, I think I'm fine now," he muttered, keeping his eyes focused on the snow as he used the wall to pull himself up. He almost had it too, but the sudden wave of pain that soared up his leg caused him to go crashing into the taller man's chest as his vision blurred. Any attempt of control he possible had were obliterated as Ryou realized how close they were and a light pink blush spread across his face.

Seto was torn between amusement and concern as the Bakura boy fell against him, mumbling a small 'gomen nasai' against his chest. Sighing softly, Seto shifted and swooping down, picked up Ryou bridal style, extracting a small yelp and a dark blush from the smaller boy.

"Where do you live?" he asked, ignoring Ryou's obvious embarrassment. Ryou automatically told him, his mind on other matters though. Seto mapped out the route quickly in his mind.

"My house is closer. We'll go there. You don't have anyone at home you need to contact, do you?" Seto almost regretted saying that, as Ryou's face became one of sorrow and he ducked his head, using his cream-coloured bangs to hide his eyes.

"No. My dad's in Egypt and Bakura is spending the holiday's with the Ishtars." Seto nodded absentmindedly, before setting off in a quick stride towards his house.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Keep your foot up. I'll be right back." Ryou nodded as Kaiba left, surveying the large room he had been brought to. It seemed almost like a living room, but twice the size. He currently was sitting on one of the leather couches with his foot propped up on the glass coffee table. The TV was a flat plasma screen, and fairly large as well, but it seemed to fit with everything else in the room. Footsteps that announced Kaiba's return broke Ryou from his musing though. To avoid looking at the CEO, Ryou instead concentrated on the cold gauze as it was wrapped around his foot.

"It doesn't look too bad, but you should probably see a doctor when they open again." Kaiba was probably right, Ryou mused. And with it being Christmas Eve and all, there wasn't much he could do until the 26th.

"Does it hurt still?" Ryou was startled by Kaiba's question.

"Ano...no, not really." He paused, "Kaiba?" The brunette looked up at him. "Is it alright if I call you Seto?" The surprise was not that hard to miss as if flitted across Kaiba's face.

"If you want to," Seto replied as he stood, his mask back in place as he picked up the bag holding Mokuba's present. "Make yourself comfortable. I need to go put this away." Ryou watched the retreating back and on sudden impulse, called out.

"Seto?" The CEO stopped, waiting for Ryou to say something, "Merry Christmas Seto." There was a slight pause before,

"Keep your leg up while I'm gone." Ryou smiled as the door shut behind Seto before maneuvering himself so that his leg was propped up on one of the arm rests. Lying back on the sofa, he stared up at the ceiling as he waited. Slowly, he began to feel his eyes drift close, as it was already well past 10:30 PM.

When Seto returned, he found Ryou sleeping peacefully on his couch, his white hair splayed out behind his head as a peaceful reflection found its way on his face. Seto smiled softly before covering Ryou with a spare quilt he had found in the linen closet. At the door, he stopped and looked back at the sleeping form.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ryou." With that, the door snapped shut and Ryou was left to sleep with nothing but the falling snowflakes as a guardian to the Kaiba's guest.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Gomen nasai- I beg your pardon, excuse me

Ano- Um...

This was written while eating salami and drinking ice tea. Completely spur of the moment. I am also aware that Christmas is still, what, like three months away. Any who, **no flames** please! This will remain a one-shot unless I get enough reviews asking me to continue. So for now:

**OWARI **

Review please!

Tenchikaimei


End file.
